


A Puckleberry Date Night

by gleekinkfiller (thelastpen)



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Quiet Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 19:05:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelastpen/pseuds/gleekinkfiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puck's got a great idea for a date night. Question is, will Rachel like it?</p><p>Just a little something I wrote a while back for a story that didn't get off the ground. Thought ya'll might like to see it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Puckleberry Date Night

"Honestly, Noah, we have class in the morning," Rachel complained, following along behind him with both hands clutching his, her eyes covered with a blindfold. "Is all of this subterfuge on our date _truly_ necessary?"  
  
He chuckled and she could almost _hear_ his smirk in his voice. "Yeah, it is, now quiet, we're almost there. Took me forever to find some place showing this, so you better appreciate."  
  
She rolled her eyes behind her blindfold. "Considering the only thing you consider _appreciation_ for an action is sexual favors, I truly hope this is worth the difficulty you're causing me or that appreciation is going to be greatly diminished."  
  
"Whatever, Berry," he said, pulling her to a stop and leaving to talk softly with someone for a moment before coming back and pressing a square of thick paper into her hand. "You're gonna be creaming your panties over this, so I'm expecting majorly awesome appreciation tonight."  
  
"If you say so," she said, following him again as he took her hands. Her nose twitched. "I smell popcorn - stale _and_ fresh. Are we in a movie theater?"  
  
He laughed. "Knew I couldn't hide that from you." he said, pulling the blindfold off her and letting her see the dingy red and gold colored theater lobby. "Surprise."  
  
She looked around in confusion, frowning. "Noah, there is nothing about this that calls for appreciation and I certainly hope this wasn't an elaborate ruse for nothing more than some sort of filthy theater bathroom _booty call_."  
  
"No, but I'll have to remember your mind went there first." He shook his head with a laugh and grabbed her shoulders to turn her around. " _That_ is why we're here," he said, pointing at the classic movie poster.  
  
Rachel's eyes widened and she squealed excitedly before turning and throwing her arms around his neck. "Oh my gosh! Noah, _The Main Event_? Seriously?"  
  
"So you _do_ like it?" he asked with a smirk. "I figured yeah, most of her stuff is kinda boring but this has supposedly got boxing and stuff so I figured it wouldn't be that bad to go see it when I saw they were screening it here for the late night classic this week."  
  
"Oh my gosh, I love you!" she declared, kissing him soundly - much to the amusement of the popcorn vendor.  
  
"Hey, you two, knock of the funny stuff or you're gonna miss your show," he said, handing Puck the popcorn he'd paid for before pulling off Rachel's blindfold.  
  
"That's simply not acceptable!" Rachel declared, grabbing his hand with a quick glance at the ticket stub and dragging him off.  
  


* * *

  
  
When they got to the theater, Puck took one look around the nearly deserted theater and promptly pulled her to the back row. Easing down the row, he selected the center two seats and settled them onto the faded red plush seats. He folded up the arm between them with a smirk that had Rachel rolling her eyes.  
  
"Noah, I'm not making out with you in the back of this theater when I could potentially miss seeing _Barbra_ on the big screen," she chided, settling down on the chair behind him.  
  
He leaned over to whisper in her ear in a way he knew always got a rise out of her. "Yeah, but I bet I could think of things you could do to show your _appreciation_ without looking away."  
  
She glanced at cluster of older ladies and the handful of other couples scattered about the front half of the theater then back at him, her cheeks coloring. "I highly doubt giving you oral pleasure during the previews would help _or_ allow me a good sightline. Besides judging from how my shoes are sticking to the floor, kneeling in here would be _extremely_ unsanitary."  
  
"Damn, Berry," he whispered with a soft chuckle, "you're totally into the idea of fucking me here, aren't you. Don't worry," he teased, sliding a hand from her knee up to her thigh, "I wasn't thinking of you getting on the ground at all."  
  
She shivered, watching his hand sliding slowly higher and higher up her leg before it disappeared under the hem of her skirt. A moment later, she shuddered as she felt his calloused fingers pushing her cotton panties between her folds to brush at her clit. "Noah...."  
  
"Uh-uh," he chided, smirking as the lights fell darker in preparation for the previews to start running and he felt her juices starting to soak into the cotton, "you don't want anyone to catch us, do you?"  
  
"N-no," she whispered, her head falling back to lean against the wall, her hand flexing on the armrest as he stroked her.  
  
His free hand palmed the bulge of his cock for a moment before slowly unzipping his jeans and easing his still fairly soft member out. Taking her hand, he placed it on his member. "Come on, baby. You _appreciate_ all this, right?"  
  
She nodded jerkily, staring fixedly at the screen as she started to stroke him hard, her hips shifting in her seat as she tried to get a little more stimulation. "Y-yes..."  
  
He groaned softly as her fingers caressed him, his eyes flicking to the other audience members to make sure they weren't watching before he slid his fingers to the hem of Rachel's panties and pushed them aside to be able to press a little harder. Rachel slid down in the seat, spreading her legs wider with a breathless whimper, her fingers clenching for a moment around him. He leaned over and nipped at her earlobe.  
  
"Can you stay quiet?" he asked in a hushed whisper, stroking firm little circles around her clit.   
  
She couldn't find her words and just nodded, biting her lip as she glanced at him, barely paying attention to the previews flickering on the screen in favor of enjoying him touching her. He smirked and pulled his fingers away, grabbing her wrist and pulling her hand off his now hard cock. Fishing in his jacket pocket for a moment produced a condom which he flashed her with a waggle of his brows as he tore it open.  
  
"W-what are you doing?" she asked confusedly, watching him.  
  
"Getting ready for the movie," he explained with a smirk. "I wanna see how quiet you can be."  
  
She frowned only to have her eyes widen in startled surprise a moment later. "Noah!" she hissed. "We can't do that!"  
  
"Sure we can," he said, patting his lap with a smirk. "Just climb on and we'll be nice and _slow_ , so if you're quiet, they'll never know." She looked doubtful so he pulled out the big guns, pouting at her. "Come on, baby, I thought you really appreciated all this..."  
  
"I do, I just..." she bit her lip, glancing at the other audience members.  
  
He shook his head, cupping the back of her head and pulling her into a kiss, his tongue slipping between her lips to tangle hers for a moment before pulling back. "They don't care," he whispered against her lips. "They wish they could be as hot and sexy as you, baby. Besides, you like the idea of riding my cock without anyone knowing while in public, don't you? Don't think I don't remember how you were talking about fucking me in the bathroom or giving me a bj back here..."  
  
She swallowed and squeezed her eyes closed for a moment, rubbing her thighs together as her hands gripped her skirt nervously. "If you're sure they won't notice..."  
  
"They're gonna be wrapped up in the movie," he promised with a confident smile, certain he'd talked her into it. "They'll never have any idea you rode my cock the whole time. Besides, what more could you want than to be fucked while watching your precious Barbra up on a big screen like this?"  
  
She groaned low in her throat before nodding jerkily. Smirking, he reached down to free his cock from his boxers completely to use them to protect him from the zipper of his jeans as she nervously looked at the other audience members before climbing up on top of him. He reached under her skirt and pushed the crotch of her panties aside instead of pulling them off, lining his head up with her entrance and muffling a satisfied groan of pleasure against her shoulder as she slid down on him. She leaned back with a shuddering breath, her back resting against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"I've got you," he whispered, resting his chin on her shoulder as he shifted his hips, slowly rolling himself deeper into her tight channel. "God you're tight like this, baby."  
  
"Shh," she gasped, trying to fix her attention on the screen as the opening credits rolled. "I'm watching."  
  
"Sure you are," he muttered with a smirk.  
  
He could feel her moderating her breathing to control herself as he kept up the almost painfully slow rock, pulling out a bare inch before slowly pushing back in. He'd never tried to make it last as long as a whole movie before, but by ten minutes in he was almost desperately grateful for the way the condom muffled the sensations and made it easier to last. Rachel always took it out of him and he was never entirely sure what he was getting into when he decided to experiment with her, but this was blowing his mind in a whole new way.  
  
By twenty minutes in though, she'd already come once, shivering and panting on top of him, her lip firmly caught between her teeth and he was panting himself with the effort to control and had to still completely. He gripped her hips firmly, holding her in place to keep her from moving as he breathed through his nose and tried to calm himself. His muscled trembled with the effort and he let out a shaky laugh by her ear when she whimpered in protest, leaning forward to grip the seat back in front of her..  
  
"M-maybe I should take up that freaky tantric shit," he mumbled, jaw drawing in a deep breath through his nose as trembles rushed over his body. When he felt in control again, he started the deliberately slow pace again.  
  
On top of him, Rachel whimpered under her breath and brought a hand up to her mouth to bite the palm and try not to cry out as his cock shifted along the perfect spot over and over in agonizingly slow waves. She had no idea what was happening on the screen any more. All of her attention was on trying desperately not to make too much noise in response to the waves of pleasure crashing over her with each slow thrust. She didn't know how he hadn't come yet, but her vision was greying on the edges as she flexed her inner walls around him and she didn't know if she'd ever feel anything as intensely powerful as the orgasm building in the pit of her stomach.  
  
"Get back here," he panted, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her back against him. He swallowed harshly at the change in angle by the move, slipping his hand under her shirt and splaying his hand over her stomach. When she didn't protest, he looked over her shoulder at the other audience members as he slowly slid his hand up higher and higher, creeping up to her bra and slipping his fingers under her bra to cup her full breast. "God, baby," he groaned in her ear, nibbling on her earlobe.  
  
"Noah," she whimpered, eyes falling closed. "I... I can't..."  
  
"Yeah you can," he muttered, stilling again to catch his breath as his hands trembled where they touched her. "You're amazing, baby... you can do anything."  
  
"Too... much," she panted under her breath as her head fell back against his shoulder. "Feel... too much."  
  
"But you're so beautiful," he whispered, kissing her neck. "We gotta do this in my room some time. I wanna see you fucking naked on top me like this..."  
  
She whined low in her throat, slightly too loud, causing one of the older ladies to shoot them a disapproving glance before going back to the movie.  
  
"Shh, baby," he whispered, stroking her breast. "It's almost over."  
  
He was shaking visibly by the time the end credits rolled on the film and she'd come nearly six more times and rested limp in his arms, barely conscious, her lower lip plumped more than usual from biting it to keep from crying out. As the last of the audience members filed out of the auditorium, he slipped his hand from her bra and down to hike her skirt up further so he could reach her clit as he covered her mouth with his other hand and started thrusting hard into her.  
  
"Come on, baby," he panted, standing slightly so she was bent over the seat in front of them, gripping it reflexively to keep from falling. "One more and we're done... I promise, baby. Just let me come..."  
  
She whimpered into his hand, her legs spreading to let him fuck her deeper and harder than he could have while they were sitting. His balls slid from his jeans, slapping her ass with each thrust. He thrust twice, three times. A fourth. Then he froze, his entire body seeming to lock up as his cock spasmed, shooting the held back cum into the reservoir of the condom in waves as her walls fluttered weakly against him. When he finished, he pulled out, his cock finally softening as he pulled the condom off and tied it off, stuffing it in the container of popcorn before tucking himself away and straightening her clothes just before an usher came in to check for stragglers.   
  
"Come on, baby," he whispered, helping her up as he grabbed the popcorn and helped her out. "Sorry, man. Fell asleep," he said with a sheepish grin as they passed the usher.  
  
'Don't worry, happens all the time," he reassured him as they left him to his work.  
  
"Noah," Rachel mumbled as the chilly New York air shocked her more awake, "next time? _I_ pick what we do."  
  
He laughed softly, tossing the popcorn container in the trash and wrapping his arm around her waist. "Sure, babe, but you gotta admit you can't top that."  
  
"Maybe," she said with a little smile. "Sex has never been a problem with you after all."


End file.
